


Fire Night

by NicciCrowe



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Ask and ye shall receive, F/M, This is pure filth, read at your own risk lol, self-indulgent porn without plot, so is everything i write so, the calanmai fic everyone REALLY wants, very explicit but like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicciCrowe/pseuds/NicciCrowe
Summary: I asked and the people answered. Y'all wanted a filthy hookup one-shot of Calanmai.Ask and ye shall receive.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Comments: 18
Kudos: 115





	Fire Night

_Stay in your chamber._

I chanted the directive to myself over and over, my fingernails digging crescents into my palms as I paced back and forth, unable to stop the trembling in my shoulders.

_Stay in your chamber._

But a wild, wicked voice weaving in between the drum beats whispered otherwise. _Come_ , that voice said, tugging at me like there was a string above my navel, pulling me forward. _Come to me._

By ten o’ clock, I could no longer stand it. I followed the drums.

I crept into the stables which were blessedly empty. Tamlin had taught me how to ride bareback these past few weeks, and soon enough I was trotting briskly through the woods towards the bonfires. I didn’t need to guide the mare, it seemed she, too, was drawn to the gathering fae.

Smoke and the metallic tang of magic hung thickly in the air, and I felt my heart beat a wild staccato in my chest. I gaped as I finally approached the giant bonfire atop the hill. There were hundreds of High Fae milling about, some were dancing lasciviously against each other to the beat of the drums. 

I couldn’t discern any features, so I hoped that I would slip by unnoticed. There were fae here with no masks, so I knew more than just Spring Court had arrived for the festivities. When I tried to focus on them, however, their features seemed to blur and become smoke and colour. They only became clear in the peripherals of my vision, and I made sure not to focus on one for too long, if only to keep myself from becoming too disoriented.

It must have been some sort of glamour the fae wore, to keep prying eyes away from them. I felt queasy knowing just how susceptible to magic I was. 

I dismounted my mare, keeping close to her as I made my way through the crowd. I shivered as fae brushed against me, praying that the smoke and myriad scents of all the High Fae would do enough to mask my very human scent. My hand drifted down to touch the two knives I kept hidden at my sides, a steady comfort as I pushed my way through the press of bodies.

The faeries all seemed to be flocking to one side of the hill, away from the drummers. Confused, I tied my mare to a solitary tree near the gathering, and followed them. I could feel the pounding of the drums in my chest, reverberating through the ground and the soles of my feet. Not one faerie noticed me, and I felt a thrill of triumph. 

I almost slipped on my way down the grassy knoll towards the hollow. A cave opened into a soft hillside, its exterior had been adorned with swirling garlands of lilies, branches, and leaves. I could just make out a pelt covered floor, but whatever was occurring inside the cave that was clearly the draw of this event was hidden by a bend in the cavern. 

I watched the High Fae gathered along the path leading to the cave swaying in place to the beat of the drums. I’d been banned from this? It hardly seemed fair when it was just a party. I scanned the hillsides, trying to see through the smoke hanging thick in the air, but couldn’t find anything of interest. 

Suppressing a sigh, I headed back up the hill, glad that none of the Fae paid me any heed as I went the opposite way of the crowd. 

Just as I was working up the courage to ask one of the bird-masked servants like Alis moving about, a hand grasped my upper arm roughly and whirled me around. 

I blinked at the three strangers before me, dumbfounded by their sharp features which were unobscured by any masks. They looked like High Fae, but there was something distinctly different about them that didn’t settle well in my gut. Their pitch-black eyes were cruel and depthless. 

“What do you want?” I demanded, trying to tug my arm back from the leader, who had a sneer curling his lip. 

“A human woman? It’s been a very long time since we’ve seen your kind… yes…” I got a glimpse of pointed teeth as he grinned without humour, those black eyes trailing over my body. 

“Let go of me,” I hissed, feeling my heartrate beginning to pick up. No one knew I was here. Who even knew where Tamlin was, and he’d said to avoid him at all costs tonight. 

I was utterly alone. 

The fae seemed to realize that the same time I did, as the two flanking the leader smiled. One grabbed for my other arm while the other took a knife from my hip while I struggled against their grasp. I glanced around wildly, trying to find someone, anyone to intervene, but none of the Fae at the bonfire were watching. 

I cried out for help, redoubling my efforts to get free. Would anyone hear? Would anyone care? Had I used up all my luck against the naga? Gods, how stupid was I to leave my room. Stupid, _stupid._

“Leave me alone,” I growled, aiming a kick for the crotch of one of the faeries, but he stepped deftly out of my reach. I realized then how easily they had closed me off from the other fae, and how dangerously close to the edge of the forest I had come. Out of the firelight in the darkness, no one would see where they’d taken me… 

“A bold request from a human on Calanmai,” said the one holding my left arm, leaning in close to breathe deeply near my pulse. The fires didn’t reflect in his eyes. They seemed to sap all of the light that touched them. “Once the Rite’s performed all the rest of us get to create our own little magic. We’ll get to have some real fun then, won’t we?” he chuckled darkly, his nails digging painfully into the soft skin of my inner arm. 

“Get your filthy hands off me,” I bit out, my mind whirling a thousand miles a minute, trying to come up with something, anything to get me out of this situation, but I was coming up hopelessly blank. 

The one holding my right arm trailed a hand down my side, his bony fingers digging into my ribs painfully. I tried to jerk back, but slammed right into the third who I hadn’t realized had sidled around behind me. He wove his fingers through my hair tugging back painfully until my chin tilted up, exposing my throat to the others. 

“Stop,” I begged, but it was a strangled gasp in the position they held me in. I stumbled as they began to herd me further into the treeline, into the darkness. I pushed, thrashing against them wildly as my options swiftly ran out. I couldn’t let them get me alone. I couldn’t _—_

I gave a sharp cry as they shoved me forward and I stumbled on a hidden tree root, my momentum too much to stop before I was pitching towards the ground, but the anticipated pain of the fall never came.

Strong, broad hands caught me. They were warm, unlike the hands of the fae who had been roughly manhandling me. I noticed they had fallen completely silent as the one who caught me gently hauled me up to a standing position.

“There you are. I’ve been looking for you,” a deep, sensual male voice said. I had never in my life heard such a voice. 

I darted a wary glance back towards the three fae who were standing stock-still, looking as though they’d seen a ghost. I was still bracing for a fight, my hands trembling as I went for the other knife they hadn’t deprived me of. My would-be saviour stepped up next to me, slinging a casual arm around my shoulders.

“Thank you for finding her for me,” he said, and his tone would have been polished if not for the dark current of promised violence running through it. The three fae paled even further. “You should move along now, the Rite is just about to start.” The stranger had barely finished before the fae were scuttling back, disappearing back into the crowd.

I realized I had been leaning slightly into the warmth of the stranger, and disconcerted I stepped back, turning to view him fully, wary again. 

I almost fell back when I got my first full look at him, because standing before me was the most beautiful male I had ever seen.

Everything about the stranger radiated sensual grace and an almost cocky ease. High Fae, without a doubt. His short black hair was slightly tousled, and gleamed like a raven’s feathers. The shock of his hair was offset by his pale skin, and his eyes looked almost violet in the firelight. They twinkled with amusement as he beheld me gaping at him. 

For a moment we didn’t say anything, just stared at each other. I felt strange, like I had met him before, but for the life of me I couldn’t imagine where or when. He wasn’t wearing a mask, so he wasn't from the Spring Court. So when? 

Thank you seemed like paltry words for what he’d obviously saved me from. My mouth felt dry, and maybe it was just the night around us but there was something in the way he held himself in absolute stillness, utterly content to let his eyes rove over my face that made me feel off-balance and uneasy, like I should be running the other way. 

I couldn’t shake the unsettling feeling that I knew him, knew the particular thrum of his presence, but every time I tried to chase the feeling it would skitter away. I cleared my throat, trying to swallow around the dryness. 

“I… thank you,” I muttered, hating the way my voice sounded raspy and weak in front of his dark presence. 

A half-smile played on his lips. “What’s a mortal woman doing here on Fire Night? Surely you should be staying out of trouble tonight of all nights.” I fought a shiver as the dark timbre of his voice, a lover’s purr washed through me. It seemed to caress every muscle, bone, and nerve ending inside of me, settling against my skin like a caress. 

“My friends brought me,” I lied poorly, waving vaguely towards the bonfire. 

The drumming was increasing in tempo, sending my heart pounding as it seemed to ratchet up the temperature around us. A strange thrill raced through me, curling low in my abdomen. I couldn’t look away from his face. I chalked it up to the fact that it had been so long since I had seen an even vaguely human-looking face without a mask. His clothes, all finely made and as dark as his hair were cut close enough to his body that I could easily see the magnificence of his build. He looked like he’d been molded by the night itself, like shadows danced and caressed him as their god.

 _Stop it_ , I hissed at myself, trying to drag my thoughts out of the gutter.

“And who are your friends?” he murmured, stepping closer to me so that I had to tilt my head back to see him fully. He was still smiling, and I wondered suddenly if I hadn’t stepped right out of the frying pan and into the fire. 

“Ladies,” I gasped out, my tongue darting out to wet my desperately dry lips, and his eyes tracked the movement, a predator assessing prey. 

Oh, gods. It was so hot suddenly, like we were right next to the giant bonfire instead of across the clearing from it. My heartbeat thrummed in my throat, making my head swim in the incessant heat washing over my body. The drums seemed to weave through my mind, pounding through every inch of my skin, muddling my thoughts. The lines around him seemed to pulse and writhe, like tendrils of star-kissed night trailed from him.

“Their names?” His voice was a dark growl, and I gritted my teeth as it trailed over my senses, my mind going utterly blank. Whose names? What were we talking about?

It looked like there were stars in his eyes.

“I…” I stammered, taking another step back, but my back met with a tree, and my heart rate doubled.

“Strange… for a mortal to be with faerie friends, and on Calanmai no less.” He stepped close enough that I could feel the warmth from his body wash against me. “I thought mortals were supposed to be frightened of us?” he mused, reaching up and trailing a finger from my cheek down to the line of my throat until it rested against my fluttering pulse, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. “And for that matter, aren’t humans supposed to stay on their side of the wall?” He leaned in, trailing his nose along my jaw, and I gave an involuntary shudder. I was frightened of him, or at least that’s what I was frantically telling myself as I trembled in his grasp. 

What was wrong with me? Why wasn’t I running? Why was I letting this dark male, someone I had no idea who he was touch me? 

The drumbeats sped up, reaching towards a climax I didn’t understand and I gasped as he stepped forward again, his torso flush against mine now. Primal heat pounded through me, with each beat of the drums, muddling my thoughts. 

“You’re not Spring Court,” I blurted out, the only coherent thought my mind could land on. A low, dark chuckle rumbled out of his chest, and he pulled back, tilting my chin up so that I couldn’t escape the entrancing depths of his eyes.

“Do I look like Spring Court?” He gave a lazy smile as his thumb traced slowly over my bottom lip. I clenched my teeth so hard I thought they’d crack as a second later he brought it to his lips, his tongue darting out to taste. No, he most certainly was not Spring Court, but if he wasn’t, then what was he?

“Then why are you here?” I blurted out, cursing myself for continuing the conversation even though something inside of me wanted to know more.

The remarkable male’s eyes seemed to glow with mischief tinged with a healthy amount of danger. “Because all the monsters have been let out of their cages tonight, no matter what court they belong to. So I may roam wherever I wish until dawn.”

A chill snaked down my spine, but his words snagged on my mind. A cage? What did he mean?

Just then, a howl rose up from the fae down the hill, and a wild light seemed to gleam in the stranger’s eyes. The tang of magic in the air rose, thrumming like a living heartbeat against my skin, and I gasped as warmth curled low and insistent in my abdomen. 

His lids lowered, making him appear drowsy, sensual. He pressed closer, nostrils flaring as he undoubtedly scented the need coursing through me. A flush seemed to mount his high, pale cheekbones.

I felt my breasts tighten as his stare grew heavier, hotter. I dug my fingers into the bark of the tree behind me, my breaths coming faster as the magic stole through me, sensitizing my flesh. I could feel every rasp of fabric, every hot brush of air, like a thousand feathers fluttering against my skin. His scent seemed to wrap around me, bergamot and something wild and sharp, like the crashing waves of the sea. It was intoxicating. 

“You should run away from me,” he murmured, brushing his thumb over my fluttering pulse point. I stifled a moan at his touch, wondering how everywhere he touched me could zing with such pleasure and heat. I wanted more, more, more.

“Why?” I breathed, hardly recognizing the husky timbre of my voice. His eyes flashed as a muscle twitched in his jaw. 

“Because, I don’t particularly enjoy the thought of the partaker of this Rite getting his claws in you, if the magic so chose. And second,” the stars swirled brighter in his eyes, and I realized I had swayed towards him, and his arms had come around me, almost completely supporting my weight as my fingers gripped his shoulders like he was my only anchor to this world. “Once the magic of the Rite releases, I don’t think I could keep my hands off of you,” he growled, tightening his arms around me.

My eyelids fluttered shut as I basked in the feel of him against me. He was hard everywhere I was soft, and so deliciously warm. I wanted to feel him, skin to skin. 

The magic zinging against my skin dialed up without warning, and a heady chanting started up from the gathering fae away down the hill. The male groaned, burying his face in the crook of my neck as he pressed me back against the tree, his hips canting against mine. 

_Oh_. My lips fell open as I felt the hard line of his desire pressing into my lower stomach. It seemed he was as affected by the strange, heady magic in the air as I was. I watched as the firelight flickered and dimmed, as if a curtain of darkness fell over us.

“What is your name?” he whispered, nipping the skin at the juncture of my throat and my shoulder with slightly elongated canines. I gave a soft cry, arching into the touch as a punch of lust seared through me.

“F-Feyre,” I gasped, my head falling back against the tree, tilting my chin to allow him more access. I had utterly and completely lost my mind, I decided. I was all but inviting death giving a full-blooded Fae male access to my throat, but with the spell the drums and chanting were weaving, I could hardly find it in myself to care.

“Feyre… _Feyre…_ ” he groaned, his hands trailing down my sides to grip my hips. I found myself standing up on my toes, my knee sliding up the outside of his leg, as if my body had taken control. With a curse, he grabbed under my knee, helping me hitch it around his waist. “You’re killing me,” he panted, and I wanted to laugh. I was killing _him?_ He was one to talk. 

I felt his fingers grip my chin, turning me back so our eyes met again. We were utterly alone in the veil of darkness that had fallen over us, the only light the ruddy, flickering glow of the bonfire barely shining through. I watched the stars swirling in his eyes, the heady beat of the drums pulsing in my head, my chest, between my thighs, the need it created almost unbearable. A siren call.

I licked my lips, and arched my hips up against his, whimpering in need.

“Fuck,” he bit out, and with dizzying speed he hauled me up so both of my legs were wrapped around his waist, his hardness notched against my core in a way that made me see stars. I moaned, far past caring how I was acting as I ground my hips against his, needing to feel more, needing him. 

“Please,” I whispered, my voice broken and needy. It seemed to do the trick, as I could see the moment his control snapped. 

With brutal efficiency, he freed one of his hands and pushed my tunic up. His warm lips closed over the tight, hard tip of my breast and drew on it, lashing it with his warm tongue. I cried out, throwing my head back as pleasure assaulted me. He nipped it with his teeth, sending a shard of ecstasy stabbing straight through me to my clit, as if they were connected. 

“ _Yes_ ,” I moaned as his hips thrust into me, the pleasure almost too much. The hunger was like a living being now, clawing at the depths of my core, making my walls clench and spasm in protest of their emptiness. I needed more. I needed him inside of me, filling me, making me forget my own name. I writhed under him as the velvet roughness of his tongue rasped over my flesh, heating it impossibly more.

He moved to the other breast, almost languid in his pleasurable torment. He thrust his hips against mine in time with the primal, intoxicating beat of the drums, sending flames of pleasure licking over the sensitized bud of my clit as he ground his hardness against it, driving me insane.

I tore at my tunic as my patience disintegrated, pulling it up over my head and tossing it carelessly to the ground. He cursed into my skin, giving one last tug to my aching nipple with his teeth before letting my knees fall so I was standing once more.

My mouth opened to protest the loss of contact, but the words died on my lips as he sank to his knees before me. He flashed me a wicked grin, his amethyst eyes glinting as his deft, strong fingers began undoing the strings of my trousers.

My legs shook as I stood there, knowing what he intended. I felt wetness leak from my core at the thought, and I whimpered, leaning heavily against the tree to steady myself. 

“I’m going to worship this sweet pussy, Feyre,” he murmured, pressing a hot kiss to my lower abdomen as he tugged my trousers and underclothes down, helping me step out of them. “Gods, you smell like heaven,” he groaned, leaving a trail of hot kisses lower. And lower. 

I couldn’t stop trembling as he drew nearer to my core. When his lips finally touched my aching clit, I couldn’t suppress my cry. His fingers drew up my calf, lazily, indulgently, before hooking under my knee and drawing it over his shoulder.

“Oh, gods,” I panted, my fingers digging into the bark of the tree as I tried desperately to hold myself up. I couldn’t look away from him if I tried. He glanced up at me from under his long, dark lashes, his cheeks flushed with arousal. 

Holding my gaze, he flickered out his tongue to swipe a long line up my wet slit. 

I canted my hips up towards his mouth, crying out as pleasure thundered through me. He curled his tongue around my clit, flickering it once, twice, then moved back down to plunge it into my core, giving a deep, growling moan. The sight of him buried in my cunt, glorying in it was almost too much to bear. 

“Yes, yes, yes…” I chanted, grinding my pussy against his face as he ate me with wanton decadence. His tongue flickered against my clit, faster and faster, making my legs shudder as ecstasy began curling, low and tight in my gut. 

_Rhysand._

A jolt of surprise went through me as his low, growling voice seemed to echo in my mind. Rhysand? Was that his name? How was he doing that?

_Say it._

“R… Rhysand…” I whimpered, obeying his silent command. His eyes blazed in triumph, and he redoubled his efforts on my clit. “Oh gods, Rhysand… Rhysand, _Rhysand…_ yes, oh gods, please…” I couldn’t stop the words pouring from me as I rode his face, surrendering utterly and completely to his touch. My body was tightening, the pleasure building and building inside of me until I thought I would burst into flames. Every part of my body was crying out for him, for the teasing draw of his lips, the hot wash of his tongue. It was maddening, killing me as it built higher and higher.

My eyes flew open as I felt his finger brush against my pussy, teasing my entrance. Desire slammed through me, and I saw and felt his smirk as all at once, he plunged a finger inside of me, curling it towards him as he sucked my clit into his mouth, hard.

I climaxed with a wordless scream, shaking as he fucked me through it, adding another finger to my spasming, clenching core as his tongue caressed and flickered against my clit like his fingers dragged and curled against that spot inside of me, prolonging the brutal ecstasy washing through me. I felt a gush of wetness leak out of me, and he lapped it up eagerly, humming deep in his chest in approval.

“Good girl,” he whispered when he finally pulled back. I watched him, utterly wrecked as he drew his thumb over his chin, and sucked my wetness off of it. “You taste like honeysuckle and sunshine, Feyre. I could eat you for days.” 

A small, helpless noise of need left my throat, and he finally set my leg down, standing up to his full height. He towered over me, and I felt so… delicate. Desirable. I don’t think I’d ever felt that way in my life, but he looked at me like a man starving, and I was the banquet. 

I watched hungrily as he reached down, pulling his tunic over his head. My eyes greedily mapped the stunning whorls and lines of the tattoos stretching across his chiseled torso. He was nothing short of magnificent. I doubted I could ever truly capture his dark power if I attempted to paint him. I glanced down at the evidence of his desire straining against the laces of his pants, and before I could stop myself my hands drifted forward, tugging at them.

A muscle twitched in his jaw as he stared, his eyes half-wild while I undid the closure. With a few tugs, I pulled down the fabric, and his cock sprang free. 

My eyebrows rose as I took in his considerable size, suddenly doubtful that I could do what I wanted. Rhysand gave a smirk of pure male satisfaction, almost preening at my gaze but I quickly wiped the smile off his face as I slid down to my knees before him.

“Feyre…” he bit out, the wild gleam back in his starry, amethyst eyes as I curled my fingers around his length, and gave it an experimental tug. My fingers had no hope of touching, but I could still stroke him. He moaned, reaching forward to brace himself against the tree.

“Yes?” I whispered, leaning forward to slide my tongue delicately over the broad, throbbing head. I licked the bead of precum that had leaked from the slit, humming in approval at the taste. A mix of salt and sweetness that made me long for more.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Rhysand groaned, his hips jerking forward at the touch. I smirked, and did it again, swirling my tongue over the smooth, tempting skin, curling my tongue around the flared edge before widening my lips, and sucking him into my mouth. My hands wrapped around the base of the shaft where I couldn’t reach, pumping in time with my movements.

I’d never done this before, not with Isaac, but desire was riding me hard. I was hungry for him, hungry to hear his sounds of pleasure. I wanted to know it was me doing it to him, unraveling his control.

I was rewarded with a deep, guttural moan that rumbled from his chest, and one of his hands carded through my hair briefly before fisting the strands firmly in his hand. My core heated at the slight erotic pain, and I moaned around him, bobbing my head further this time.

“Gods help me,” he panted. A rush of arousal swept through me at the knowledge that I was the one pleasing him, making him fall apart. I felt him touch the back of my throat and I breathed through my nose, moving carefully so I didn’t take more than I was ready for. I laved my tongue against the veined underside, glorying in the ragged breaths tearing from him that were broken every few moments by those delicious, deep groans.

“You look so pretty with your lips around my cock, Feyre,” he said in that low, purring lover’s voice, tugging on my hair so my gaze met his. He held my head still as he slowly began thrusting his hips, fucking my mouth with careful strokes. I whimpered, utterly debauched as he stared in open-mouthed awe as his cock disappeared into my mouth. I could barely fit half of it, but he didn’t seem to mind. 

The heavy drum beats swirled in my head, the heat kicking up another notch in my body, and I moved forward at his next thrust, letting him sink further into my throat as I relaxed it around his length.

He cursed violently, his fingers gripping my hair tighter as I felt his cock throb in my mouth. Before I knew what was happening he had pulled me off of him, spinning me so my back lay in the soft moss below the tree. I began to protest, but he gripped my knees, pulling them apart and I whimpered, canting my hips up in a silent plea. 

“I need you. I need to be inside of you, Feyre,” he said, his voice a low growl that had another rush of wetness leaking from my core. Stars spun in his amethyst eyes as they bore into mine, and I bit my lip, reaching to pull him closer to me. I was past caring that this was a strange Fae male, that I barely knew him, regardless of the strange familiarity I’d felt. The heat coursing through me wouldn’t abate, and I wanted him with an intensity that should scare me, but I didn’t care.

Rhysand settled over me, moving slowly, so slowly I could have stopped him, to slant his lips over mine. 

Something bright and sharp flipped in my chest, and I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. He groaned, snaking an arm underneath me so he could pull me closer, my breasts crushed against the hard muscles of his chest. His tongue flickered against mine, sharing my taste with him, and I moaned at the decadent wickedness of it. His lips were soft but demanding, devouring mine with a passion that made my head spin. He was everywhere, at once; all I could see, hear, smell, feel, taste. My entire world narrowed to the delicious heat where our bodies touched, but I needed more. So much more.

I felt his free hand slide up my thigh until he reached my clit. He circled it with his thumb, flickering over the swollen, aching bud, and a moan tore from my throat, pleasure lancing through me.

“Tell me what you want, Feyre,” he murmured, nipping my bottom lip with his teeth. My eyes almost rolled back in my head as he moved his finger faster, release already building again deep inside my core.

“I want… oh gods, I want you,” I whimpered, canting my hips up towards him. The driving, fiery hunger clawed at me once more, demanding satisfaction.

“I’m going to fuck you, Feyre,” Rhysand growled, his hands sliding to the globes of my ass, lifting me easily so the thick head of his cock notched against the entrance of my pussy. “I’m going to fuck you until you scream. Over, and over, until you never want another touch but mine.”

He thrusted forward, and I let out a long, ragged moan, my spasming core struggled to accommodate his width. It burned deliciously as his steel-hard erection stretched me, tunneling deeper and deeper with each thrust.

“ _Fuck_ , Feyre. You feel so good on my cock, so hot and wet,” he gritted out, drawing back until he was almost free, then pushing forward again, a little further this time. He was thick, I felt so stretched, so completely full as he worked himself inside of me, sweat gathering on his forehead as his eyes locked with mine. 

“It’s so good, Rhysand… so, _so_ good… please,” I cried out, my hips arching upwards, trying to take him deeper. I was almost wild with need, my fingers clawing at his shoulders.

“Shit, I can’t…” he gritted out, buried halfway inside of me for a moment before his control finally snapped, and he lunged forward, burying himself to the hilt in one hard thrust.

A shattered, broken cry left my lips as the pleasure-pain of the intrusion tore through me. The magic in the air seemed to shimmer, dancing in time with my frantic heartbeat.

“Feyre, gods… _fuck._ Your pussy feels so good…" he groaned, capturing my lips in a fervent kiss. "Like it was made for me. So sweet and tight." His hips grinding his cock deeper inside of me. He pulled back and thrust forward, and I screamed in pleasure. He began a hard, pounding rhythm, making me see stars.

“Yes, yes, _yes…_ more, please,” I sobbed, my nails scrabbling at his shoulders, desperate for something, anything to hold onto, to keep me anchored in reality. He bared his teeth, star-flecked eyes blazing with midnight fire as they bored into mine, holding me captive while he fucked me with savage hunger.

“Take it, Feyre. Take it all,” he growled, lifting one of my legs to drape over his shoulder. I gave a shuddering cry at the new angle, feeling him forge impossibly deeper inside of me. "Good girl," he purred. I screamed, mind-numbing pleasure washing through me as the flared edge of his cock brushed over that spot inside of me over and over, building the pleasure to dizzying heights. He just laughed, deep and sultry, and fucked me harder.

He swallowed my moans with another kiss that stole my breath, his pace quickening as I felt my release building, coiling deep inside of me until I felt like I would burst. 

“Come for me, Feyre. I want to feel you come all over my cock,” he growled, and it was my undoing.

I clamped down on him, screaming as brutal ecstasy slammed through me, my vision going white. It shattered me, remade me anew, all-consuming. I was dying in his arms, flying.

My voice broke as I shuddered around him, the muscles of my core spasming and clenching on his thrusting cock. He rode me through it, his expression wrecked with pleasure as he watched me come apart in his arms.

“So beautiful when you come for me, Feyre,” he groaned, slowing his pace as I came down from my high. I felt tears pricking at my eyes as the heat began to build again slowly, the sharp, needy ache in my core hardly abating.

“I need you again,” I whimpered, overwhelmed. I could feel how slick my thighs were with my release, his skin sliding easily against mine. I wanted more. _Needed_ more. I’d never felt this wild, driving hunger that made me almost mindless with desire. Was it the magic?

“I’m going to enjoy you all night, Feyre,” he growled, bringing my other leg up to rest on his shoulder. I gasped, shuddering as he leaned forward, my knees almost touching my chest. “I love the feel of you coming on my cock,” he hummed, kissing me again with that wicked, sinful mouth. I moaned, feeling him stretch me deliciously with every thrust as his tongue brushed against mine, enticing, cajoling, tempting.

I could kiss him forever.

Distantly I could hear the chanting and the drums racing towards their peak. Rhysand kept his slow, deep pace, as if savouring every moment. Our bodies moved together in harmony, perfectly in sync, as if answering each other’s every call.

Suddenly he pulled away, and I whimpered in protest, but he was turning me, tugging my hips up so I rested on my forearms and knees. I arched my back as I felt his strong hands caress my ass, squeezing the flesh there. I felt the broad head of his cock nudge at my entrance, and I moaned wantonly as he thrusted inside me to the hilt. 

“Oh, _fuck_ , Feyre,” he groaned, his voice guttural. His fingers tightening on the curve of my ass a second before I felt a sharp slap land on the taut flesh.

I cried out, shuddering as the erotic pain jolted through me, warming my skin. My core heated impossibly further, and he gave a low, seductive laugh, doing it again on the other side.

“You like that, don’t you?” he hummed, and I yelped as he landed a few more quick, stinging slaps on my ass, a blush warming my face. My core clenched with each hit, growing wetter and wetter. “I asked you a question, Feyre. Do you like that?”

A punch of lust seared through me at his words. What was he doing to me? “Yes,” I whimpered, arching my back further, trying to move back on his cock to get more of the delicious friction I'd had earlier. He pulled away, giving a dark laugh as I whined low in my throat in frustration.

“Your ass is perfect. Maybe I’ll fuck it later,” he growled, his thumb trailing through the slick wetness of my cunt to circle around that tight, untried hole that was already slick from my previous release. I tensed, my cheeks blazing.

“As if,” I muttered, knowing there wasn’t a chance in hell he would fit. His only answer was a dark chuckle as his other hand gathered up my hair, wrapping it around his fist. 

“It’s Calanmai, sweet Feyre. Anything goes,” he purred, snapping his hips forward so his cock plunged hard and fast into me. I cried out, the pleasure-pain of his grip on my hair mixed with the lingering heat from his slaps was driving me insane, driving the pleasure higher, the arousal hotter. His rhythm slowly picked up, his thumb pressing against the little entrance of my backside, sending sharp tendrils of heat through me. I gasped as the forbidden eroticism of his touch set me ablaze. 

I moved back on his cock, clenching hard, and he snarled in pleasure, both hands moving to hold my hips firmly, using the grip to fuck me harder. I keened as ecstasy rocked through me, feeling my release building again, coiling low and tight. I moved my hand, reaching under me to circle my fingers against my clit, desperate to reach my peak.

“Oh, fuck yes. Touch yourself, Feyre, show me how you like it,” he groaned, pulling my hips back harder as he pounded into me, relentless. 

I could feel him speed up, chasing his own release now as my cunt spasmed and clenched around him, my orgasm building further and further until it was teetering on the edge. I was drowning in sensation, a steady stream of pleas and moans tearing from my lips as I went mindless from the pleasure.

“Come for me,” he commanded, a sharp crack resounding from his palm as it landed against the curve of my ass.

My release detonated the same time Rhysand gave a roar of pleasure, slamming deep into me as his teeth sunk into my shoulder. I felt his cock throb inside of me, and I screamed. It was devastating. Hard, agonizing pleasure consumed me, destroying me, ripping through me with hard, powerful shudders that I could only hope to weather. I felt the deep, primal rumble of his growl as his hips jerked against mine, spilling all of himself deep inside of me.

“ _Rhysand_ ,” I sobbed, feeling like my soul had left my body. Every cell sang with pleasure, my mind numbed with it. 

“Feyre… Feyre…” he panted against my skin, his tongue laving gently against where he’d bitten me. I moaned helplessly as the touch sent another aftershock of ecstasy through me, and we stayed there for several long moments, trying to get our bearings. Small, rippling aftershocks shuddered through me every few moments, and we moaned together as I clenched repeatedly on his cock.

He finally pulled away, and we both groaned as he moved. He tugged me down, splaying me across his chest as we caught our breath and came back to earth. The fiery, all-consuming need had cooled somewhat, though I could still hear the drums and nearby sounds of other couples caught in the throes of passion. I was glad for our curtain of shadow, and the privacy it offered. 

Even sated and drowsy, I still admired the gleaming planes of his chest, the rippling muscles of his abdomen. I traced my fingers along his tattoos, feeling utterly and completely content. I didn’t know why I felt so calm, so comfortable laying against this male I had just given myself to, a male I barely knew, but… I couldn’t find even an iota of panic or self-consciousness in me.

I glanced up, feeling a smile tug at my lips at the blissed-out exhaustion on his face. He cracked an eye open, smirking down at me.

“Enjoy yourself?” he murmured, his deep, rumbling voice vibrating against my chest. I huffed a laugh, propping my chin up on my hand as I gazed down at him.

“Well, it certainly was not how I planned to spend my night.”

“Oh?” He grinned, pulling me so I lay fully on top of him, my core pressing against his already hardening erection. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped in disbelief. “We can stop if you like.”

“Don’t you think we’ve created enough magic?” I asked dryly, raising a brow as he pulled my hips, sliding my still-wet core against his hardened length. I bit my lip, a flush mounting my cheekbones as I felt desire pooling once more, hot and insistent between my thighs. 

“That depends, Feyre,” he murmured, taking his cock in hand so he could guide himself into me. I moaned, my nails pricking against his chest. “Can you keep up?”

I did.

A few hours later, after we'd had each other more times than I could count, Rhysand led me to the pool of starlight I had swam in not long ago. I didn’t ask how he knew of it, and we waded deep into the pool, kissing languidly as he made me come apart on his fingers, then again on his tongue on the edge of the bank. Once we washed and kissed again for a few long, lazy minutes, he bid me goodbye, before disappearing in a swirl of shadows.

I wandered back to the manor, cheeks pink as I thought of the night I had just spent. I doubted I would ever see Rhysand again, but maybe that was for the best. I took another bath when I entered my chambers, feeling strangely sad to scrub away all evidence of our encounter with the most perfumed soaps I had. It was better, though, I told myself. Better than answering awkward questions from Lucien and Tamlin in the morning if they scented anything on me.

I curled up under my sheets, blushing at the tell-tale soreness between my thighs the bathing had done little to alleviate. 

When I finally drifted to sleep, I dreamt of starlight swirling in shadow, and the soft kiss of midnight as it held me, flying on gossamer wings.

**Author's Note:**

> phew. we made it. Let's call this a spin-off chapter of my "I Remember You" fic since this was probably the fic i *meant* to write when i started that one but... yeah, that one's turning into a bit of a horny slow-burn so. 
> 
> who am i kidding. i'm just a simp for Rhys. i will write and continue to write filthy, sinful, self-indulgent fics involving him and NO ONE CAN STOP ME


End file.
